Christmas Lights
by Daughter-of-Nemisis
Summary: Jamie was a orphan, after her parents died, she had no problem with it though. One day, While admiring the Christmas lights, she gets attacked, to be saved by Nico and Percy. Then, she goes to camp-half blood, her new home. What could go wrong? Everything
1. Just your Soul, Child

**HAI HAI HAI Welcome to meh story.... Im soo gonna fail, but eh. Most stories do, right? I'm terrified- Everyone keeps talking about ' Mary-Sues' about how they are to perfect, or too imperfect, and I have a sickening feeling I'm going to have one of those problems... I hope the old characters don't seem to OOC too.... Bare with my spelling and grammar please, and lets see how this turns out.**

**

* * *

**

I sat on the front porch of my Adoption Home, and that's when everything started. I live in Manhattan, the city of lights. Every night I would walk out to see all the Christmas lights flashing out the dark, as if all the other lights didn't already. One day, my nightly stroll was different.

I was walking down the street, only about two blocks down from Broadway. It was kind of quiet, but footsteps and talking broke the eerie silence every once in a while. My black hair flowed behind my thick dark-silver parka. My hazel-green eyes were smothered with sleepiness, yet I was wide awake. It was about 7:20 p.m, Friday, the week before Christmas, that my life was turned upside down.

Suddenly, I was rammed into an alley way, and as I opened my eyes, a ugly bird-humanoid creature stood in front of me, two others flapping down near it.

They chuckled darkly. " Look, girls, we have found our little Jamie." cackled the tallest-one. I was shocked, really, a bird-human thingy just came down and said my name, and I had no idea they existed.

" W-What do you want?" I stuttered, crawling backwards almost crab-walking like.

" Just your soul!" cackled the shortest one.

I was freaked out at that point, so I slugged the one closest to me in the face with my boot, and got up, running down the alley way. Luckily, there was only a fence, instead of a wall, so I climbed right over it, and ran full-speed as the evil birdy monsters hissed, blinking away their shock, and following me.

" HELP!" I screamed, all the way down the block. Apparently, a 13 year old girl getting chased down the block by soul-wanting birdy people wasn't important enough.

After half a block of running, I hear squawking, and a small screaming noise then a noise as if someone threw sparkle-glitter everywhere. I looked back, and two figures fighting the birds with what looked like swords.

They looked up at me briefly as they finished off the last two monsters, as if saying they were just going to help, but I ran. This was way out of the normal zone for me.

I could hear the echoing stomping of the two kids coming after me, calling me to stop, but i just ran. One block...Two...Three... eventually I got tired, and stood at the end of the street, panting. I thought I had lost the two kids, in till I hear a " Hello." from behind me. I just up.

I turned around, and saw two boys. One older than the other- They both had swords, one was more of a bronze-gold color, and one was black.

One has dark-brown hair, and black hair. He wore a blue shirt with a trident on it, and some regular jeans. He was the one holding the bronze sword. The other didn't look as friendly- He had black hair, with dark brown eyes, and wore aviator jacket, and darker jeans, and a skull ring, and the dark larger-sword.

" Did you see what attacked you?" asked the shorter one flatly.

I rolled my eyes. You think I would run if I didn't see them! I kept my mouth shut, then just answered with a small nod.

They muttered something to each other, and then the taller one sighed. " Okay, come with us." he said.

I huffed. " Why?" I asked.

The blue-shirted one blinked, then sternly said. " So we can explain the whole thing that just happened to you.... Whats your name?"

" Jamie." I said, " Jamie Loin."

" Well, Jamie, Follow us." said the boy, and I shrugged. Whatever had happened to me back there, with the ugly birds, had something to do with them, and I had nothing better to do at my adoption home, anyway.


	2. Welcome to CampHalf Blood! Kinda!

**Narggg Nervousness!!! o_o I hope this chapter gets better... and longer and stuff :/ I kind of have that feeling that no one is ever going to read this, you know? Just another story thrown away to rot...and rot...and rot... an- well you get the point. **

**Here we go.... :P**

* * *

As soon as we got to Camp Half-Blood about in the morning, my mind said Whoa. The camp was huge, with a bunch of campers in it. They all pretty much had the same shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and was bright orange. The most surprising was there was almost no snow! I mean, not just like a shoveled up drive way, it was actually a little warm. It felt as if this area had a tiny heat blast, melting half the snow and bringing LOTS of warmth. Not like that summer warmth, like that fall-spring kinda warm.

Anyway, the cabins are huge! I loved how they were all designed to match their God/Goddess's powers or personality, take example, Ares' cabin was red, and beautiful, but it would be so much more lovely if it hadn't been for the small scenes of death and battle, but hey, it was the war god's cabin.

" Nico, why don't you go show Jamie around, I'll tell Chiron that she's here." said the taller one, running off. So his name was Nico?, I thought.

Nico looked at me, and sighed. " Come on." he said, before walking to the big U of the cabins, but there was another cabin now built at the end, so I looked more like a U with a little top.

He told me all the names of the gods' and goddesses' cabin built for their children. Then, he showed me Hermes' cabin, which he told me I would stay in for a while.

" So where do we eat here?" I asked, noticing how hungry I was.

" The Messhall. It's that big building down there." he said. Then I saw it, with a bunch of Demi-gods hanging around it. They all seemed to chat to each other.

Then, a blond girl with stormy grey eyes walked over. " Hey Nico, Who's this?" asked the girl.

" Its Jamie. She's new." Nico huffed.

The girl nodded. " I'm Annabeth Chase." she said, " Daughter of Athena."

I tilted my head slightly. " Athena?" I asked, trying to remember all the god/goddesses. " The war and brains Goddess?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded, just as some girls called her over, and she said bye to Nico and me, and jogged off.

" So, what else is there to do around here?" I asked Nico.

" Not much." he said, " There's a Rock Wall, We play Capture the Flag every Thursday... and there's usually a camp fire every night." he said, obviously annoyed by me. I rolled my eyes. " Well I'm going to check everything out."

" Knock yourself out." he said sarcastically.

" I think I will!" I retorted, grabbing my bags to go set up my sleeping bag in the Hermes cabin.

That was my first mistake. As soon as I walked in, I tripped over someone's leg, falling, but fell on someone's sleeping bag. I sighed with relief, picking up my bags, and walking towards the back corner of Hermes cabin. It was so crowded, I might as well shrink everyone, and there would still barley be enough room!

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. My teacher's say I always do, but I'm not much of a Drama Queen. I hope. But still, it's one of the most crowded cabins here.

Also, to put icing on the cake, pranks were exploding everywhere. It was like a never ending prank war.

Pudding filled shoes here, powder-filled hair dryer's there. It was like that Super-Emporium that sells all those joke supplies with the buzzers and stuff. I had to admit, it was very funny, yet annoying at the same time.

I took out my journal, sketching the Hermes cabin. Without all the campers running around in it, it kind of looked.... nice. Getting bored, I began to walk out of the cabin, when I was tripped again. This time it wasn't an accident.

I stood up, and faced the person who tripped me. It was a dusty-colored haired boy. He had brown eyes, and a little smirk. " I see you fell down a little." he snorted.

My faced turned pink-red with embarrassment. " Jerk." I said.

" Whoa, I'm real scared now."

" Shut up."

" What if I don't wanna?"

I couldn't say anything then. I huffed, emotionally gathering the little scattered pieces of my dignity, and walked out. I could hear him and his friend's laughing.

* * *

There was a contest at the Rock-Wall. I watched as each round, less people were still in. It came down to three- A boy named Ferb from the Hephaestus cabin, A girl named Rikki from Apollo cabin, and some boy from the Hermes cabin.

Then, as they all got ready to climb up the wall, I noticed something. The boy that tripped me! Then, A horse-human guy came over with the other boy that I didn't get his name.

" Hello, Jamie." said the horse dude.

" Hello...?" I said wearily.

"I'm Chiron, one of the camp directors." he said. Then I remember the boy saying " I'll get Chiron.". That must be him.

" This is Percy." said Chiron, obviously addressing the boy.

I nodded. " So... Nice camp you got here." I said.

Chiron nodded. " Would you mind if we just get out of here for a second? It's quite noisy."

I nodded in agreement, and me, Percy and Chiron all went to the big house, where a half-drunk looking man sat.

We all sat at a table with playing cards and a glass of wine scattered over it. " Dionysus , this is our newest camper, Jamie Loin."

Dionysus looked at me with his blood-shot eyes. " Well, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Jackie!" he yelled.

" It's Jamie..."

" Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Anyway, like I was saying, Welcome!"

* * *

**Ya,Ya. I know its short. I have readers block :O Sorry it ended kinda weirdly..Not the best place to end. No cliff hanger or anything... eheheh ^_^' I'll get a cliff hanger going in the next chapter! **

**Soo... thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
